The stories once told
by beautifulriver1098
Summary: "Tell me the story again..." She whispered quietly in to the night. Sasuke smiled and began to run his hand through her long dark hair. "Okay, but this is the last time."A giggle passed through Hinata's lips and she muttered a quick 'okay'. Sasuke took a deep breath before letting the lifelong tale flow from his lips. "Long ago, the world we live in was filled with shinobi..." Au


_So, this is a oneshot based on a futuristic narutoverse. I hope you guys like it_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the character. Just this story idea_

* * *

Sasuke held Hinata close his chest as both laid on the cool grass, watching the stars. Hinata nuzzled her face in to his chest and felt her heart flutter as she took in his scent.

"Tell me the story again..." She whispered quietly in to the night.

Sasuke smiled and began to run his hand through her long dark hair. "Okay, but this is the last time."

A giggle passed through Hinata's lips and she muttered a quick 'okay'.

Sasuke took a deep breath before letting the lifelong tale flow from his lips. "Long ago, the world we live in was filled with shinobi. There was always strife between them, until one day a war broke out, and they were forced to join forces to take down their common enemy. Two heroes arose from the battle, but one was over shadowed by the other. But he always made sure to keep the darkness, in his heart, at bay. Until one day his best friend, the other savior of the world, was announced to be the leader of their small village. He stood in shock as he watched, the position he longed to take, was stolen by somebody else. He felt the hate rise in his chest, and then, a beautiful young woman pulled him away from his furious thoughts..."

_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

_Sasuke Uchiha stared up, at the hokage building, as Naruto lifted the white and red hat off of his head. People cheered all around him as he made a promise to keep them safe... To keep everyone in the world safe... Everyone was happy, and cheering with glee, while watching the hero of the world become their leader... Everyone but him._

_He felt his fists clench in agitation, and his features harden. He hated this... His eyes that still held the rinnegan shut tightly, trying to close off the world. He should be up there, he should be up there with Naruto! Together, the two of them, were unstoppable. But the other villages were afraid, of what would happen, if two kages in one village come to power. They didn't want a repeat of the war they had just won, and they couldn't trust the ex-avenger. He was a force that they could not handle, if need be, they wouldn't be able to detain him if he went out of control. So the nations requested that Naruto become the new hokage, because HE could be trusted..._

_"Uchiha-san..." A small hand rested on his arm. He looked towards the owner of it, and saw Hinata Hyuga staring at him with a concerned gaze. "A-are you a-alright?" She began to become nervous, under his scrutinizing gaze._

_Sasuke looked away and gave a grunt in response. He kept his eyes on the hokage tower and watched as the ceremony ended. Hinata had decided to patiently stand by his side and watch with him._

_Soon the crowd dispersed, and the newly appointed hokage walked through the crowd of people to get to the douo. He stopped quite a few times to respond to people who congratulated his new position. He would smile politely and talk about how excited he was that he finally reached his dream. Eventually he made it to the two and brought Hinata in to a strong embrace. She blushed and hugged him back as she relaxed in to his large arms._

_"Well, well Sasuke. Are you trying to steal away the future Mrs. Uzumaki?" Naruto gave a sly smirk as he released Hinata and placed an arm around her shoulders._

_'_Oh yeah..._' Sasuke thought to himself. '_How could I forget?'

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"The woman, was already in a relationship with the leader. In fact, she had loved him for quite sometime. And after the war, he accepted her love and asked her to court him. To which she replied with an excited yes."

Hinata nuzzled her head in to Sasuke's chest while taking in every detail about the story. "Did he know he loved her then?" She asked out of innocence.

Sasuke gave a dry chuckle. "No. He actually hated her for a while, because he thought she was weak. He would patronize her and mock her while she hung around his friend. In response his friend would chastise him, and gloat about how strong she was, and how he couldn't see it."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_Hinata walked away from the training grounds with a dejected look. She had come to give Naruto his lunch, when Sasuke remarked how she should spend more time training then cooking useless things. She had felt her small smile slip from her face and whispered a hasty goodbye before leaving._

_Naruto watched the interaction and tried to console Hinata to stay, but she just walked faster, pretending she didn't hear him. He furiously turned towards his friend with a hard glare. _

_"What's your problem?" Naruto exclaimed._

_Sasuke turned around and began to pick up his fallen weapons. "She's weak and more useless than Sakura." Once he finished he turned around only to receive a punch in the face._

_"How dare you..." Naruto seethed between his teeth. "You don't know ANYTHING about Hinata! She is more strong than any woman in this world! Her heart is full of love! And she is willing to do anything for the ones she loves! She even out her life on the line to save me, but Neji saved HER so she could live on and be with ME! She goes the extra mile to complete a mission! And sure she's not as strong as Sakura! But at least she has the guts and heart to NEVER give up!"_

_Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock as he ranted about the timid Hyuga. Sure he had ranted before, but never with such love and respect. Sasuke calmed his features and began to walk away. He stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder. "I may not see in Hinata what you see." He started. "But I'll try to look deeper, and respect her more." He walked away and disappeared in to the forest._

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"After that day, he always looked at the kind woman with an open mind. Eventually he began to see what his friend saw in the woman. He understood why she was so beautiful. It wasn't just because of her looks, but also because of her beautiful personality. He began to see that everything about her was wondrous and amazing. Then after that, it didn't take long for him to fall for her... But she was still dating his friend. He couldn't steal her away, 'no, I can't steal away his happiness' the man reasoned. So he sat on the sidelines and watched as their romance bloomed. He thought they would get married, but one day... His friend showed up at his door step with a sullen face..."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_Sasuke opened his door and stared at naruto with a stoic face. He took in the blondes appearance and noticed he was wearing the clothes from the day before and his hair was slightly askew ._

_"What do you want dope?" Sasuke asked while letting the blonde hokage in to his large house. _

_He watched the blonde as he made his way to the kitchen and sat down at his table with his head in his hands. He looked absolutely terrible, and sasuke couldn't help to wonder, about what would put him in this state. Why was Naruto not bright and happy?_

_"I made a mistake Sasuke..." Naruto suddenly said in a choked voices he struggled to hold back tears, but they eventually began to slow down his tan, whiskered, face._

_Sasuke took a seat in front of the blonde and leaned back in his chair. "What did you do?" He asked cautiously, trying not to hurt the already emotionally unstable hokage._

_Naruto struggled to take even breaths and shook his head. "It started a few months ago..."_

_Sasuke tried to remain calm, while he feared for what he was about to say. "What started?" He prodded._

_Naruto sighed. "Sakura and I were hanging out one night... One thing led to another... And I ended up sleeping with her..."_

_Sasuke sat up and looked at The hokage with shocked eyes. "You did what?" He shouted. He definitely was not expecting this... This was something he NEVER expected Naruto to do... It was out of character._

_Naruto choked out a sob and covered his face. "That night Sakura told me she had finally gotten over you, and wanted me to leave Hinata to be with her... I couldn't hurt her, so I told her we could date on the sly..." He furiously whipped away his tears. "We always slept with each other when we were together... And Hinata never noticed... So... So I couldn't stop! Sakura had been my first, and I became addicted to the sex! But last night... When I went to see her. We ended up having sex like every other night. But afterwards when we were laying in bed, she told me she was 3 months pregnant! And I don't know what to do!" _

_Sasuke couldn't help but tighten his fists in a struggle to keep from punching him. "You're an idiot." He calmly hissed out._

_"I know I am!" Naruto agreed._

_Sasuke stood up, pushing out his chair, and leaned over the table to grab Naruto by the collar of his shirt. "No! You don't know! You have no idea how much that woman loves you! And you ruined it, because Sakura couldn't deal with her sexual frustrations! You're an ass! You don't deserve her!"_

_"What would you know?!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away. "It's not like you ever cared about her! You always ha-" _

_Sasuke interrupted him with a sharp right hook to his face. Naruto stumbled back and held his broken nose that was bleeding. "I LOVE HER! I love her so much that it hurts to see her with YOU! You don't deserve her! You never have!"_

_Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a mixture of horror and pain. "You what?.." Once again he was cut off._

_"Get out of my house Naruto..."_

_Naruto looked at his long time friend, in shock. He realized he had over stepped his boundaries. And so the blonde left with a depressed air and trudged his way back home so he could contemplate how to break the news to Hinata._

_Once Naruto had left, sasuke had slammed the door shut and leaned against it for support. Even though it was a VERY short conversation, he couldn't help but feel emotionally drained. But at the same time, excited. Because it was then that he realized._

_"This is my chance..."_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"How terrible." Hinata frowned, fully entranced by the story.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

"What happened next?"

Sasuke smiled at her curiosity and pulled her closer to him. In the distance he saw the landmarks that were engraved in to the lands mountains. Faces, withered away by time, stood tall and proud.

"Eventually, the leader told his girlfriend about his secret lover. He told her how he had been cheating on her, and as a consequence, she ended up pregnant. The beautiful woman was devastated by the news, and she ran to the people who could understand her, or tried to. When she ran to their houses, she discovered they were away on missions, and her mother figure had gone on vacation with her child. So she turned to the only soul she new she could trust at that time. Her ex lovers, best friend."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_Hinata sat on Sasuke's couch with tears streaming down her face. As soon as she had found out the news she ran straight to him. He immediately let he in to his home and guided her to his living room. He left a few moments ago to make tea, and said he would be back._

_Sasuke returned and set a cup of tea in front of Hinata. He then handed her a box of tissues to which she gladly accepted. He sat away from her on the same couch and stared at her with saddened eyes._

_He never expected how much her saddness would affect him. He thought he could sweet talk her in to making her feel better. But as he sat across from her right now, he quickly realized how childish his thoughts were. Because he never took in to account how much he wanted to cry with her. So he settled for rubbing her back awkwardly, although he thought is was comforting and gentle._

_After a while Hinata began to calm down, and sniffed once or twice before looking at the infamous Uchiha._

_"Thank you Sasuke..." She whispered._

_He tried to give her a small smile, but it came out very sickly and possessed. "No problem Hinata." He said almost cheerfully._

_She stared at him for a few seconds, noticing how unnatural he looked with a smile. She covered her mouth with a small fist when she realized how funny it was, and how much she wanted to laugh. Sasuke noticed and gave her an odd look. In response she burst out laughing with a bell like tone. Sasuke stared at her and felt his face rest in to a more natural smile. He didn't know what he did to make her happy, but he was glad that it was HE that made her happy._

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"so cute!" Hinata squealed.

Sasuke let out a deep throaty laugh at her response. In return, she laughed with him before patting his chest, telling him to continue.

"It took the woman a while, to get over her first love. In the beginning she was filled with so much grief. Everytime she saw him, with the other woman, she would struggle to hold back her tears. She felt so lost and alone. But at the same time, not. For when she felt lost and alone, she would run to the man who had cheered her up when she first heard the bad news. She would spend her days with him, and engulf herself with the presence she soon began to hold dear. She didn't know that she had fallen in love, until he made her realize it.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_Sasuke stared at Hinata as she laughed at his sarcastic joke. One only she could understand. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she leaned on Sasuke for support. He rested an arm across her shoulders and stared at her with a small smile as she continued to let out small snorts and giggles._

_Eventually Hinata started to calm down. After about one or two chuckles she calmed down enough to say. "God Sasuke! I love you're jokes. Even though they're so macabre."_

_He gave a small smile in response. "Oh you know me, digging up dead bodies is a long time hobby of mine."_

_Hinata let out a small chuckle and leaned her head back against his arm. Sasuke stared at her small face, still rosy from her laughs. He noticed that about her, how when she laughed a lot, her cheeks turned a rosy hue. How her voice sounded like a song dancing in the wind. How sometimes she let out a small snort that was absolutely adorable. He noticed how her face would light up in happiness when she laughed. And every time she did, it filled him with joy. _

_Hinata noticed him staring and looked at him with a small confused face. "Sasuke?" She asked._

_He couldn't handle it anymore. The moment his name left her lips ,like he was some type of god, he couldn't ignore the emotions anymore. He couldn't ignore the concern in her lavender hues. He couldn't ignore how her lips tugged into a small frown in contemplation. He couldn't ignore how the love swirled in his stomach. He couldn't ignore it anymore! She was everything he wanted. She was everything he needed. He loved her._

_Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her. The moment their lips touched he closed his eyes tightly and took in the warmth that rested against his lips. He expected her to either faint or pull back. But instead, she timidly kissed him back._

_At that moment, he felt like he was in heaven, he knew that she was the one for him. After killing Itachi, he began to desperately search for loved. He longed to know the feeling of it. And he never experienced it, until he had met her. And now that he had, he wouldn't let her go. He couldn't let her go._

_Eventually they both pulled back for air. He looked at Hinata with so much love that the woman couldn't even begin to understand it. "Hinata.." He grabbed her hands. "When we first met... Well to be honest I didn't really like you... In fact I hated you..." Hinata awkwardly smiled at his show of affection. Or his struggle, to show affection. "But I soon began to realize, how much more, there was to you. If it wasn't for the dope, I would have never noticed. I guess I can thank him for that... Well not for hurting you... But well if he didn't we wouldn't be here... Oh fuck it! You know what I mean." Hinata laughed and nodded her head in response. Sasuke smiled gently and squeezed her hands slightly. "But I fell in love with you. I love you so much, I can't even explain it. I promise to never hurt you... So will you be mine... Forever?"_

_Hinata looked away shyly and focused her eyes on a suddenly interesting spot on the floor. A heavy blush rose to her cheeks. "Yes..." She finally answered shyly._

_Suddenly she was lifted up into the air by Sasuke's strong arms. He twirled them around and repeatedly kissed her face. Hinata laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around their neck. She knew, then, that he was always meant for her_.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"And that's the end." Sasuke finished.

Hinata frowned and poked his chest. "No Mister. You will tell me what happened afterwards. Did they get married? Did they die? What happened?"

He patted her head affectionately. "Well, honestly we don't know. This story was passed down the Uchiha line for generations. Parts of the real story has been lost in history. But I can tell you one thing."

"And whats that?"

Sasuke pointed to the mountain in the distance. On it held multiple faces carved in to it. He pointed to the seventh face, one that looked strangely like him. "The man, that I was named after, eventually became the hokage. His friend, Naruto, eventually stepped down his position as hokage and gave it to him. It is said that his wife lead the village next to him. Together, the both of them made new discoveries. At the time, people thought they were bad, because the use of shinobi eventually became non existent, from their discoveries. Eventually, shinobi weren't needed, and the world settled in to a new kind of peace. Thousands of years passed and their legacy still remains. It was said that the two had children. But we don't know."

Hinata looked at the head, he had pointed to. She curiously sat up and continued to stare at it. Next to her Sasuke also sat up. She looked at him and gave him a curious look. "What was the woman's name?" She finally asked.

Sasuke smiled and looked down at her left hand. On her ring finger sat a beautiful diamond ring, and he intertwined his fingers with hers. "Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata smiled gently and let out a small laugh. "Oh now I know you just made it up."

Sasuke stood up and helped the small woman to stand next to him. Fingers still intertwined, they began to walk towards the trails in the empty park, only lit by the beautiful moon.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He wiggled his eyebrows mysteriously.

Hinata lightly punched his shoulder. "Oh whatever! Come on, we need to plan for the wedding."

He laughed and followed the gleeful woman. "Yes, madam."

They both laughed as they disappeared in to the night. In their place two figures stood holding hands. They each smiled at each other before fading in to the air.


End file.
